When Legends Were Born: Year 2
by CatchingCraziness
Summary: Messrs Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs would like to invite you into the Marauder years; when legends were born. Welcome to Year 2.
1. Prologue: The Marauders

**Disclaimer:****I can only wish I owned this. Everything from the Harry Potter world belongs to J.. This Disclaimer counts for every chapter.**

I'm Remus (Moony)

_I'm Sirius (Padfoot)_

I'm Peter (Wormtail)

**And I'm James (Prongs)**

I hope you enjoyed the Marauders first year.

**Of course they enjoyed it!**

_Who wouldn't enjoy anything we were in?_

I can think of a few people.

Moving on, Year 2, much to my regret, will be written by Padfoot.

_Yipee! You guys won't know what hit you!_

Oh boy, he's got that glint in his eye.

**Everybody run!**

_You guys think you're so funny don't you?_

**Think? Of course not! We know.**

Yeah, when has Prongs ever thought?

_Good point._

**Why does everyone always pick on me!**

Because you're the easiest to pick on?

**I thought you were Wormtail. **

_Burn! _

Does Lily know what we're doing yet?

**I may have forgotten to mention it.**

_Wow, she's really got you whipped!_

If everyone's finished acting like toddlers, will you please begin Year 2 Padfoot?

_If I must._


	2. Chapter 1: Trapped

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed and story alerted! **

**A quick note to say I want you all to go and read **_**Yune – The Ravenclaw Writer**_**'s story because it's brilliant!**

**Chapter 1: Trapped**

Sirius's POV

_Sirius!_

_If you don't reply this time, so help me I'm going to come over there and punch you one for making me worry like this! _

_We've got two weeks until Hogwarts starts again and I haven't got one letter off you, not a single one! Some way to treat your best friend! _

_Remus and Peter say you haven't replied to any of them either! What's wrong with you? I'm beginning to worry, and I don't worry about anything!_

_You better reply to this! _

_I'm coming to pick you up tomorrow and you're coming to stay with me and the other Marauders for the remaining two weeks. So you better pack and tell your parents because with or without their permission you're coming!_

_See you tomorrow,_

_James _

Laughing slightly at the frantic letter, I looked around the room. I couldn't wait for James to come get me so I could see the Marauders again.

Unfortunately, at dinner on my first night home I'd snapped; told them I hated them all and that my best friends were a Muggle-born, a Blood-traitor, and a Half-blood.

After that they'd locked me in the spare room and got Kreacher, our House elf, to deliver food when I needed it.

The room had a bathroom that led off from it, and a fireplace Kreacher would light if I got cold, but it didn't have anything to write with or anything to write on.

All summer my friends had sent me letters, and I'd gotten more and more frustrated at being unable to reply.

With my chance at escape so near, I wasn't about to let it go, so I began to make a plan. I needed to tell James how to get to my fireplace so that my parents wouldn't be able to stop me leaving.

"Kreacher!" I shouted.

"Yes Master Sirius?" The old elf croaked, glaring silently at me.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, but I order you to tell no one in any possible way that I'm gone or leaving. You may not tell, write, mime, or do anything that gives away that I'm gone. If anyone asks, I'm still here in this room and you're still bringing me food," I ordered, making sure to cover every possible loop hole.

Kreacher seemed to struggle with himself, before nodding silently and disappearing with a crack. All I had to do then was get a message to James.

Checking all of my options before doing anything extreme, I realized there was only one way to leave. The window was too high up, Kreacher was forbidden to take me out of my room, the door was locked, and though I had my wand and school things, I wasn't allowed to do magic out of school.

With a sigh, I smashed the mirror lying on the dressing table against the wall and picked up a piece of glass, setting it next to James's letter, I ripped the bed cover and rolled it up so that I could write with it.

Finally, all that was left was the worst bit. Gritting my teeth, I made a small cut on my arm (no where near any veins) and dipped the rolled up cloth in it.

It was messy and looked awful, but finally, the back of James's letter had the words:

_Say: Grimmauld Place Spare Room into the Floo._

Admittedly, reading the letter would make James panic when he realized it was written in blood, but it was a risk I was willing to take to get out of there.

I wrapped my arm up with another torn strip of sheet, making sure it was well covered; I hadn't cut that deep, but I'd needed enough blood to write with so it would need healing soon. If I'd been a Muggle it would have needed stitches.

The only thing left was to send it, I knew someone would send me a letter soon, I just hoped it would be before James could come and get me. The only problem was I hated waiting, I opened my window, sat on the bed, and hoped time would go faster.

Just like I'd thought, after about seven hours of waiting, another owl came and delivered a letter.

"Wait! I need you to send this!" I shouted before the owl could fly off.

It stayed still while I tied the letter (in its original envelope) onto its leg.

"I know it says it's to Sirius Black, but this needs to go to James Potter, before tomorrow," I said.

The owl gave me a soft hoot I took to mean a yes before flying out of the window.

"Great, now I just need to pack," I muttered to myself, pulling my trunk out from under the bed.

One of the many bad things about staying in a room with only the occasional House elf to visit you was I'd begun to talk to myself, just to hear someone speak.

Throwing everything into my trunk; I made sure to take anything that wasn't stuck down, just to annoy my mother. I double checked I hadn't forgotten anything, then lay down on the bed, and fell asleep.

**A/N: A bit gruesome, but I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Visiting

**A/N: I know what you're thinking; too chapters in a week and it's not even Saturday! But this chapter was actually meant to go on the end of the last chapter but I thought it would be better as a separate chapter.**

**Apparently Binns died in the 18****th**** century, so I've gone back and edited, he's dead again now.**

**Chapter 2: Visiting**

Sirius's POV

"Sirius! Please wake up! Sirius!" I was woken up by shouting.

"James?" I asked groggily, sitting up.

"Sirius! Are you ok?" James demanded, his face suddenly appearing in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I yawned, rubbing sleep out of my eyes and pushing James out of the way so I could stand up.

There was another man in the room; he looked like an older version of James and I assumed he was James's dad.

"This is my dad; Harold," James introduced.

I nodded at him, stretching and wincing as the skin on my arm tore open again, something that was noticed by Harold.

"Here, let me see your arm," Harold said.

I walked over to him and unwrapped my arm; it looked worse in daylight, and a lot deeper than I'd intended.

"_Tergeo_," Harold muttered.

The blood around the wound cleared, showing that the cut was indeed deeper than I'd thought, James winced when he saw it.

"_Vulnera Sanentur_," Harold cast, watching in satisfaction as the wound healed.

"Thanks," I winced; though it was healing, my arm still hurt.

"What happened? After we got your letter, we came earlier then we were going to," James asked.

I quickly explained about being stuck in this room since the beginning of the holidays and that it had been the only way to tell them where I was, adding the fact they didn't know I was going.

"We should probably tell them you're leaving," Harold said doubtfully.

"They won't even notice, or care," I said.

Harold seemed to struggle internally for a minute before nodding, grabbing my trunk, and telling us to follow after him.

"Potter Manor!" He shouted, stepping into the Floo.

James shrugged his shoulders at me, and stepping into the Floo. Following him, I shouted out the destination and tucked my elbows in as I began to spin.

"Right, James will show you to your room while I go get Peter," Harold said, stepping back into the Floo and disappearing after shouting the address.

"Is Remus already here?" I asked as James led me up the stairs.

"No, he said he can't come until the last week, so we have a week without him," James said.

"Let me guess," I sighed. "His mum's ill?"

"Got it in one," James mumbled.

"This is your room, that's mine, that will be Peter's, and that one's for Remus,. Each room has a bathroom," James pointed at the doors.

We were stood on the top floor corridor that had four doors on it.

"Where do your parents stay?" I asked curiously.

"Second floor, I get this floor to myself and my friends, we have more spare bedrooms for guests next door to my parents," James explained.

"And I thought I was rich," I whistled.

"James! Peter's here!" A woman's voice called.

"That'll be my mum; Janet. I'll go get Peter, you put your trunk away and meet us in my room," James said, running downstairs.

Laughing at his excitement, I opened the door to my room and stopped; it was even bigger than my room at 'home' and had red walls with a deep brown floor and white ceiling. I was willing to bet the others would be the same.

The bed was an almost exact copy of the ones at Hogwarts; I placed my trunk at the bottom of the bed and put my wand in my pocket.

Then I went across the hall, opening the door James had said was his room. The room was the same as mine, but had posters of Quidditch teams on the walls and there was a desk.

James was lounging in the desk chair while Peter sat on the bed, leaning forward slightly.

"Hey Peter, how was your holiday?" I asked, lying down on my stomach on the floor and crossing my ankles in the air.

"It was ok, we went camping but it wasn't very good," he said.

"How about you James?" I asked.

"You're kidding right?" He laughed. "I was grounded!"

"Wonder how Remus is," I said.

"Where is Remus?" Peter asked, looking around as if he expected him to pop out of one of the wardrobes.

"He can only come for the last week," James explained.

"Ah," Peter began. "His mum ill again?"

James nodded with a sigh.

"I just know he's lying! His mum's 'ill' nearly every month!" He burst out.

"I know, but we can't force him to tell us," I sighed.

"But we're Marauders! We're not supposed to have secrets!" James protested.

"We could try finding out where he's really going and why," Peter suggested.

"I agree. Right, we'll need a book, we can write down the dates he's gone and what excuse he uses," James said, I nodded.

James opened his desk draw and pulled out a book and quill.

"18th August to 25th," I read off his calendar.

"Excuse: Mum's ill," Peter added.

"Done, now we can begin to figure out the mystery of Remus Lupin," James grinned.

The week passed quickly; James and I played Quidditch most days while Peter watched, or we played Exploding Snap, or we just sat around and ate sweets. By the time Remus got there on there we were happy for the distraction.

"What've I missed then?" Remus asked with a grin.

We were sat in James's room, and I thought about the book now lying in his desk draw.

"Nothing much," I shrugged.

"How's your mum?" Peter asked.

"Been better," Remus said curtly, looking a bit pale.

We nodded, letting it drop for now.

"So, have you finished the Potions essay?" I asked, changing subject.

Unlike when I was at 'home', time seemed to pass too quickly at the Potter house. Mr and Mrs Potter were very friendly and seemed more than happy to have four twelve year old boys over run their house.

Though they were older than my parents, they were full of more life then mine ever would be and I couldn't help but be a bit jealous of James for his family. Catching Remus's eye at the breakfast table one morning, I knew he felt the same.

Neither Remus nor I ever spoke about our families, I was curious about Remus's family, but he never questioned me about my family so I thought it was only fair to return the favour.

Too soon we were re-packing our trunks and on the way to the train station, and even sooner we were sitting on the train; in the same compartment we'd met in and claimed as our own.

"Back to Hogwarts," I sighed in happiness, leaning back against the window.

"Back to another year of mischief," James added.

"Back to another year of Gryffindor," Peter grinned.

"Back to another year of pranks," Remus joined in.

"Back to another year of studying," I said in a serious voice.

Everyone stared at me for a minuet before we all burst out laughing.

**A/N: This Sunday I'm going to England until the next Sunday, so I won't be able to update next Saturday (not the one coming up), but you should expect an update this Saturday. **

**Hope you liked it, please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Belonging

**A/N: Yes, I'm back! Sorry this took so long, I got half-way through it and then my computer decided to delete it.**

**No sorting song this time I'm afraid; I didn't have time to write one.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and added this to your favorites list.**

**An extra big Thank You to FearIsButFearItself for Beta-ering this chapter! **

**Chapter 3: Belonging**

Sirius's POV

The doors to the Great Hall opened and the first years filed in behind McGonagall. I watched from my place at the Gryffindor table until I found my brother. He looked up at me and his face twisted into a sneer.

"If my brother's not in Slytherin, I'll eat the sorting hat," I sighed, looking away from him.

"You have a brother?" Peter blurted out.

Peter turned bright red when we all looked at him. James sighed before reaching over to hit him on the back of the head.

"Real subtle Pete," James sighed.

"Sorry," Peter mumbled, rubbing his head.

"Which one is he?" Remus asked, glancing at the first years.

"You can't miss him, if looks could kill we'd be dead by now," I said.

"Well we would be anyway with Snivellus around," James pointed out.

"True," I snickered.

The sorting seemed to pass slowly, especially after Regulus was sorted into Slytherin; I wanted nothing more than to go to my room and sleep.

I didn't like my brother, but it still hurt that he was sorted into the house of snakes without a second thought. I suppose I'd always thought he had _some_ good in him. In that moment, I hated Slytherin even more than I did previously, for they took away my brother; and no matter how much we hated each other, he was still family.

"Finally! I'm starving!" I moaned, grabbing whatever was in front of me once the food appeared.

"You're like a black hole," Remus remarked, watching me.

"Yeah, I lost count of how many Pumpkin Pasties you ate on the train," Peter agreed.

"Don't forget the sweets," James added.

"Shut it," I growled, waving a chicken leg at them.

Dumbledore gave his normal new school year speech and then we all followed our prefects up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Shame Karen and Tyler have left," I said, looking around the room.

"Maybe when they get married we'll be invited," Remus laughed.

"That reminds me! Meet me up in the dorm in a few minutes!" James exclaimed running up the stairs to our dorm.

"He gets stranger every year," I commented.

"Defiantly," Remus nodded.

"Look who came back," Peter said.

I turned around and saw Steven Clark, our old dorm mate, standing beside Lily Evans. When he saw us he frowned and murmured something to Evans, who then began to glare at us.

"Let's go see what James wanted," I muttered, leading the way to our dorm.

"Do you think the wards against other people coming in here are still up?" Peter asked, walking through the door and sitting down on his bed.

"Good question," James said, looking up from unpacking his trunk.

"We'll test it tomorrow," I promised.

"How?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"Throw Clark through the door?" Peter suggested.

"Got it in one," I laughed.

"Anyway, I have a better question," Remus said. "What did you want to tell us?"

"Oh yeah!" James looked back down at his trunk and began to search around again.

I shrugged at Remus and went over to unpack my trunk too; but I stopped when I saw something fall out of his trunk from the corner of my eye. Glancing at it, I realized it was a silver chain.

"Hey! You dropped this," I said, holding it out to Remus.

"Thanks, just put it in my trunk," Remus said, not touching it, his face having a strange closed off expression on it.

I raised my eyebrows but didn't say anything, placing the chain into his trunk, privately making a mental note to write it down in our 'Find Remus's Secret Out' book.

"Here it is!" James shouted.

He jumped onto Peter's bed, so we went over and sat next to him. In his hand was a very crumpled white envelope.

_To Harold, Janet, and James Potter,_

_You have been officially invited to the wedding of Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley. _

_The wedding will be on the 11th of April, please reply by owl before the 7th of April. _

_Thank you, we hope to see you at the wedding. _

"What does it have to do with us?" I asked after reading it.

"I asked my mum and she asked Molly, and you're all allowed to come with me!" James exclaimed.

"Brilliant!" Peter grinned.

"That's in the Easter holidays, so it's perfect," Remus agreed.

James met my eyes for a second and I knew we'd both been waiting for him to make up an excuse about why he couldn't go. I knew we were both happy to be wrong.

"Prewett," Remus repeated. "Isn't that Alice's last name?"

"Yeah, I think they're cousins or something," James said.

"So Lily might be there," I said.

"I hope not," James frowned.

I chuckled and got a great idea for the next night, but I stood up and got ready for bed, I was much too tired to put the plan into action until the next night.

**A/N: I'm writing Chapter 4 now, so it will be out soon hopefully.**

**Please Review. :)**


	5. Chapter 4: The Dare

**A/N: Told you it would be out soon. Thanks to anyone who had time to review before this chapter was posted.**

**A great big Thank You to my Beta ****_FearIsButFearItself_**** for managing to edit this so quickly under short notice! **

**Thank you to Yune - The Ravenclaw Writer for help with the beginning dialogue too! **

**Chapter 4: The Dare**

Sirius's POV

The next morning we discovered that the wards were indeed still up. We also gained a week of detention for levitating another student into our rooms when we knew what would happen.

When McGonagall had taken the now-purple Steven out of the room, James growled and collapsed onto his bed. "Clark's such a tattle-tale," he said.

"Yep," I replied simply, nodding my head in agreement.

"Who do you think our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is?" Remus asked, changing the subject. "He wasn't at dinner last night."

I snorted. "Is school all you think about?"

"No! I think about other thi-"

"What happened to Professor Snapper?" interrupted Peter, referring to our DADA teacher from last year. She hadn't been very interesting, but better than Binns, I suppose.

"Retired," said James. "Fell down the stairs by the Great Hall and broke a leg."

I winced and rubbed my leg fondly. "Ouch."

"Maybe we'll get to skip Defense this year!" said Peter enthusiastically.

Remus muttered, "I hope not..."

I grinned. "See? All you think about is school. Oh, and you'll be happy to know that your precious class won't be canceled," I said, nodding in the direction of the staff table as we walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. "I don't recognize him, so that'll probably be our new Defense teacher." 

He was a bald man with blue eyes and looked quite stern, I hoped he'd be better than the last teacher and let us try some spells in class. Preferably spells that could be used on Snape.

"I have an idea what we can do tonight," I announced proudly while McGonagall handed us our timetables, she gave me a stern look before moving on.

"A prank?" James asked hopefully, his eyes flickering towards the Slytherin table.

"Nope," I said.

"You're not thinking of playing a prank?" Remus asked, amazed.

"'Course I am! But not until tomorrow," I laughed.

"Do we want to know what this plan is?" Peter asked nervously.

"You do, but I'm not telling until tonight. Now what do we have first?" I changed the subject quickly.

"Potions," Remus groaned.

I grinned, knowing full well Remus hated Potions. We all had one subject we were good at, except Peter, mine was Potions.

"Let's go then," James sighed.

We made a quick stop at our dorm to pick up the books we'd need for the day, and then made our way to the dungeons for Potion class.

The potion today was Pepper-Up Potion; to me, it was quite simple and I would have made it perfectly; if I'd been paired with anyone but James.

James was quite good at Potions and he too could have made this potion just fine, but because it was so simple to us, we got bored quickly. Normally, we were with either Peter or Remus who were horrible in Potions so we had something to do; keep them away from the potion.

Since we didn't have anyone to help, James got the bright idea of making our own potion. This sounded like a great plan to me, so soon enough we were putting random ingredients into our cauldron and watching it change into many different colors.

Peter and Remus were also paired up and working on a table behind us. In my opinion, Slughorn should have known better than to pair two people so bad at potions together. Their potion managed to match ours, which was bad because we were making our own and they were following instructions, turning into a dark green before melting their cauldron.

"Good lord!" Slughorn exclaimed, cleaning up their potion.

He was about to begin to tell them where they'd gone wrong, when he caught sight of our potion which was meant to be dark blue and was a bright pink.

"Mister Potter! Mister Black! What is that?" He cried.

"Um… extra credit?" James suggested, posting an innocent smile onto his face.

"I completely blame you," I groaned, walking to DADA after Potion class.

"Look on the bright side, it's only a week of detention," James said.

"Two weeks if you include the week McGonagall gave us all this morning," Remus pointed out.

"At least we'll never be forgotten," I sighed.

"I wonder what that potion would have done," Peter wondered.

"I don't want to know," Remus said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, exchanging a grin with James.

"What have you two done?" Remus demanded, catching the grin.

"Well, it would have been a waste to not use the potion," James laughed, holding up a small vial of bright pink potion.

"You didn't," Remus moaned, putting his head in his hands.

Before we got to answer, we walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and took our normal seats at the back.

"Right, let's get started, my name is Professor Pine," the teacher started, clapping his hands to get our attention. "Today we will be learning the Disarming spell; can anybody tell me what it is and what it does?"

Unsurprisingly, Remus, Evans, and Snape all put their hands up; they were the only ones though. Professor Pine chose Evans, so while she listed off everything to do with the Disarm spell, I played Noughts and Crosses with James on a bit of parchment.

"Everyone pair up and practice," Professor Pine announced.

I paired with James, but since neither of us had listened, we waited for Remus to disarm Peter before copying what he'd done.

"Expelliarmus!" James cried, pointing his wand at me.

My wand went flying out of my hand, just like Peter's had; once I got it back I repeated the spell and watched as James's wand flew across the room.

"Check this out," James snickered, pointing his wand at Snape and whispering the spell.

Snape's wand left his hand and he whirled around to glare at us, with a grin, we waved at him and then went back to disarming each other.

The class was defiantly one of the best, though it was what happened after in the corridor that I found even better. I'd pulled out the potion and was examining it; it had changed from pink to purple.

"Look at this, it changed colors," I said, showing it to the other Marauders.

"I still think you should get rid of it," Remus looked uneasy.

I opened my mouth to argue, but I didn't get my first word out before Snape came storming out of the classroom.

"Expelliarmus!" He shouted, pointing his wand at me.

The potion left my hand and broke at Snape's feet; he was engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke. Once the cloud had cleared away, it showed a purple coughing Snape, I was watching in fascination as he changed from purple to blue.

James took one look at him and burst out laughing, nearly everyone else, including me, did the same.

"What did you do to him?" Evans shrieked, pushing past some laughing Ravenclaws.

"Not a clue, we don't know what the potion was meant to do, we made it ourselves," I chuckled.

Evans looked furious, and with a glare at us she began to drag Snape to the Infirmary. She got half way down the corridor when McGonagall came out of one of the classrooms, just as Snape changed color to green.

"POTTER! BLACK! PETTIGREW! LUPIN! What have you done now!" She shouted.

"Nothing, it was his own fault!" James cried, for once truthfully.

"I'm afraid this time, Mister Potter happens to be telling the truth," Professor Pine said, coming from the doorway of his classroom. "It seems Mister Snape disarmed Mister Black while he was holding some sort of potion that then broke at Mister Snape's feet."

"Very well, ten points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin. I shall take Mister Snape to Professor Slughorn," McGonagall said. "You'd better hope he can identify this potion."

We nodded and quickly went off to our next class before she could punish us more, or found out the potion was our own creation.

"I wish we had more of that potion," I sighed, lying down on my bed after lessons had finished.

"I don't, we don't know what side effects it might have!" Remus exclaimed.

"Details," James waved a hand, dismissing it.

"What was your idea then Sirius? Peter asked.

"Oh yeah!" I sat up. "I think, to celebrate coming back to Hogwarts, we should play Truth or Dare."

James opened his mouth, probably to complain about how lame the idea was, but I caught his eye and glanced at his trunk where the 'Find Remus's Secret Out' book was, he realized what I was suggesting and nodded.

"That's not actually a bad idea!" James exclaimed.

"Really?" Peter asked doubtfully.

"Yep! Let's sit down in a circle then," James said, sitting down on the floor.

I saw Peter shrug at Remus before sitting down next to James. Once everyone was sat down, I clapped my hands.

"I'll start! Peter, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Um, Dare?" He said nervously.

I thought quickly for a dare and picked up a spare piece of parchment.

"Eat this," I ordered.

He made a face, but knowing if he refused he'd have to switch to Truth, he put the paper in his mouth and chewed it before swallowing with a grimace.

"My turn then," Peter shuddered. "Remus, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Remus said confidently.

"What's your biggest secret?" Peter asked, it seemed like he'd finally realized why we were playing this game.

"I change to Dare," Remus back tracked quickly.

"Fine," Peter looked put out. "Go into the common room and kiss the first girl you see on the lips."

Remus looked even more horrified at this, but since he couldn't switch back, he slowly stood up and, with us following, went into the Common Room.

Luckily, he didn't have to go far before seeing a girl, and with a big sigh, he grabbed her hand and kissed her, ignoring James who was wolf whistling, and quickly pulled away.

The girl, I think she was a Fourth year, glared at him before punching him in the cheek and walking off, while we howled with laughter.

"I hate you all," Remus said once we were back in the dorm, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Tough, it's your turn," I laughed.

"Fine, Sirius, Truth or Dare?" Remus asked.

"Truth," I said.

"Who do you have a crush on?" He asked.

"Um, well I suppose that girl in Hufflepuff isn't too bad," I said thoughtfully.

"I can see you really like her, not even knowing her name," James chuckled.

I shrugged, turning to James; I had the perfect idea for his dare if he chose it.

"Truth or Dare James?"

"Truth," James chose.

I tried to think of the most embarrassing question possible so he'd switch to dare.

"What's your darkest secret?" I asked.

"I don't think I have one," James looked thoughtful.

"Then you'll have to switch to dare," Peter said happily.

"Ok then, Dare," James said, he seemed nervous.

"I dare you to ask out Lily Evans," I said immediately.

"Urgh! I don't want her as a girlfriend!" James mimed being sick.

"How do you know she'll say yes?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, she might just punch you," I snickered.

Remus shot a glare at me and I stuck out my tongue in response.

"Of course she'll say yes, who could say no?" James said pompously.

"Go ask her then," I urged.

"I will," James said, standing up.

For the second time that night we went into the Common Room, but this time we followed James as he walked up to Evans, who was explaining the Charms homework to Alice.

"Guess what Evans," James began, sitting down across from her.

"What do you want?" Evans asked, looking at James suspiciously.

"You. I want you to be my girlfriend. Do you accept?" James asked quickly.

Alice seemed to choke on air while Evans turned a bright red and stood up from her seat.

"JAMES POTTER! I wouldn't go out with you if my life depended on it! You're an arrogant git and I'd rather go out with Peeves!" She shouted.

Everybody in the Common Room fell silent, watching the exchange. Normally, people tuned out Evans and James arguing, but this one was a change because James had never shown any interest in Evans as a girl.

Evans stormed out of the room and up the stairs leading to the girls dorms, leaving a gob smacked James behind. We dragged James back to our dorm and out of the silent Common Room.

"Maybe it would have gone better if you'd called her by her real name," I suggested.

"Or maybe if you'd actually asked," Remus added.

"Oh well, you didn't actually want her to say yes did you?" Peter asked.

"I didn't," James began. "But now I kind of wish that she said yes. Did you see how nice she looked when she shouted at me?"

"He's cracked," I groaned.

"I want Lily Evans to be my girlfriend," James announced. "I'm not going to stop until she is."

"This is because she turned you down isn't it? The whole forbidden fruit thing," Remus said.

"When do you think I can ask her again?" James asked.

"I blame you completely," Remus sighed, glaring at me.

"Not to worry," I said as James and Peter began to get ready for bed. "She'll never say yes, and then he'll have to give up."

**A/N: There, I owed you a long chapter and here it is! Hope you liked it, please review. :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Girls

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed, please do so again. Thank You to ****_FearIsButFearItself_**** for once again being my Beta.**

**Chapter 5: Girls**

Sirius's POV

As it turned out, James did not give up easily. Our two weeks of detention already passed and James was still asking Evans out at every chance he got.

Personally, I couldn't see why he was so bothered; I mean yes, Evans was pretty, but she talked far too much and was all about studying. Remus put it down to 'the thrill of the chase'.

"You try it then!" James dared me after coming back into the dorm after another turn down from Evans.

"Easy, I'll ask that Hufflepuff girl tomorrow," I said.

"You might want to learn her name first," Remus advised.

I looked at him in mock horror. "Where's the fun in that?"

James snickered. "Just watch, you'll be turned down in a heartbeat!" He exclaimed.

"Even _if_ he knew her name," Peter added.

Remus and James nodded in agreement, and I scowled at them.

"I bet she'll say yes! And would do no matter when I asked her," I said stubbornly.

James's eyes seemed to light up at this. "Go on then! Go ask her right now, with us watching," he urged.

"Do you even know where the Hufflepuff Common Room is?" Remus asked.

"No," James admitted. "But it can't be too hard to find out."

With a sudden surge of Gryffindor bravery, I nodded and grinned cheekily at them. "What are we standing around here for then? Let's go!"

I dragged James out of the Gryffindor tower and, looking like they were going against their better judgment, Remus and Peter followed us.

We kept walking until we were outside the Great Hall; luckily, it wasn't past curfew so there were still a few students around. Another great idea took hold of me, so I walked straight unto a Hufflepuff student who looked like a sixth year.

"Excuse me, can you please show us where the Hufflepuff Common Room is?" I asked.

He glanced at our Gryffindor badges suspiciously. "You're not in Hufflepuff though," he said.

"No, but I gave my Potions book to someone in Hufflepuff and I forgot to ask for it back," I looked at him with wide eyes. "Please it's really important; I left my essay inside my book and it's due tomorrow."

He seemed to study me for a minute before slowly nodding and leading us through another doorway and down a corridor. He stopped in front of a still-life portrait of a fruit bowl and turned back to us.

"I can't let you into the room of course, so if you just give me their name, I'll go get them," the boy said.

"Adrian," Remus said. "We don't know his last name, but he'll probably have a camera and he's in second year like us."

This at least was true; in our year was a boy named Adrian in Hufflepuff, he always had a camera and seemed to want to become a photographer. We didn't really know him, but we'd seen him classes and he didn't seem too bad, we were just hoping he'd go along with what we said and talk to us.

"Oh yeah!" The boy nodded. "Yeah I know him."

He whispered something I didn't catch to the portrait and then disappeared through the hole when it swung open, giving us a brief view of the Hufflepuff Common Room; full of fat armchairs and yellow hangings, before it closed again.

"Did anyone catch the password?" I asked, looking back at the Marauders.

"Nope," James shook his head.

"No," Peter sighed.

"Um, yeah," Remus admitted guiltily.

James looked at him in amazement since he was the furthest away from the portrait and would have been the least likely to hear, even _if_ the sixth year had spoken normally. From the look on James's face, I knew this discovery was going into the book.

"Great," I said after an awkward pause.

"We can come back and explore later this month," James continued; the password to all the Common Rooms were changed every month.

Remus opened his mouth, probably to protest, but before he could, Adrian stumbled out of the Common Room and looked at us with a confused expression.

"I don't remember borrowing anybody's book," he said, obviously puzzled.

"You didn't," James grinned.

This seemed to make him even more confused.

"I want to ask one of the girls in Hufflepuff out, but I don't know her name, can you please get her for me?" I asked.

He looked quite startled. "How am I supposed to get her if you don't know her name?" He asked.

"I can explain what she looks like," I offered.

Nodding slowly, he smiled. "Fine, but only if I can get a picture of your first kiss."

"Deal," I said before anyone could say anything.

I gave a description of the girl to Adrian and he went back into his Common Room to find her (after telling me her name).

"There, now I just have to ask this Jessica out," I said proudly.

Remus shifted uncomfortably. "Are you actually going to let him take a picture of your first kiss with her?" He blurted out.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "What does it matter?"

"It will be your first kiss; don't you want it to be… private?" Peter asked, his face a bright red.

"No, and at least this way I'll have a photo to remember it," I winked.

Personally, I didn't see what the big deal was, it was just a kiss; it didn't really matter.

James nodded at the portrait, "Better pucker up then, here she comes,"

A pretty girl with long black hair and blue eyes came out, the girl I'd noticed at the Hufflepuff table; Jessica. Adrian came out behind her, holding his camera.

"Adrian said you wanted to talk to me," she said curiously.

"I do," I spoke up, refusing to blush.

Her eyes shifted to me and seemed to offer me the challenge to either ask her out or turn away. Well I wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing; I straightened my shoulders and looked her back in the eye.

"I, Sirius Black, would be honored if you would do me the great favor of being my girlfriend," I announced, and before she could answer, I continued. "I know you don't know me well, and I don't know much about you, but I do know that when I saw you sitting with your friends and laughing, you stole my heart and I'd love it if you'd give me the chance to return the favor."

By the time I'd finished Jessica was bright red, but she hadn't looked away from my eyes and seemed to be quite pleased really.

"I think," she said. "It would be lovely to be your girlfriend Sirius."

Still holding her gaze, I walked over to her, held both of her hands in mine and, giving her a chance to refuse, kissed her fully on the lips. I heard the click of a camera behind me and what sounded like Peter wolf whistling.

Once I'd pulled away, I could see Jessica was now bright red, and staring at me with cloudy eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," I winked at her, and without another word, I walked away, knowing the Marauders were following.

"How did you do that?" James demanded, looking gob smacked.

"It's all about charm," I grinned cheekily. "Something you, my friend, don't have."

James hit me on the back of the head.

"Does anyone actually know where we're going?" Peter spoke up.

I looked around and realized we'd continued down the corridor instead of turning around. We were surrounded by pictures of food.

"Do you think the kitchens are around here?" Remus asked, and at our blank stares he nodded at the pictures. "I bet they're behind a picture of some sort of food."

"One way of finding out," James said, examining a portrait of a cake.

Since the corridor was filled with all sorts of different portraits of food, I chose to close my eyes and set off walking.

"That won't achieve anything," Peter snorted, obviously watching me.

I ignored him, instead focusing on walking randomly around. Eventually, I bumped into something; I moved my hands and when my left hand brushed over something it giggled and suddenly there was a handle there.

Wrenching my eyes open, I saw a portrait of fruit, much like the one that led to the Hufflepuff Common Room, but the pear in the bowl had turned into a handle when I'd touched it.

"I think I may have found it!" I shouted happily, pulling down the handle.

The portrait swung open to reveal thousands of House-Elves working and four long tables that looked just like the tables in the Great Hall.

"Does Master want something?" A House-Elf asked squeakily, looking up at me.

"Uh, I'm good thanks," I said, walking into the room.

"Brilliant," Peter breathed, rubbing his stomach.

We sat down on the table that would have been for the Gryffindors and watched the House-Elves.

"My guess is they put the food on the table and it goes up to the tables in the Great Hall," Remus said thoughtfully.

I nodded as he went off to explain just how the food could be transported, pretending I knew what he was on about, when really I was nearly asleep.

"Or it could be a charm Dumbledore made himself," Remus seemed to realize we weren't listening. "Lily!" He shouted.

James suddenly woke up and started looking around; he pushed Peter off his seat to make room for her and then scowled at us when he realized there was no one there.

"Why did you push me off my seat?" Peter whined, getting up off the floor and brushing dust off his pants.

"So she'd have somewhere to sit," James said innocently.

Remus gave him a doubtful look. "There's another spare seat on your other side."

James looked around. "Is there? I hadn't noticed," he waved a hand, unconcerned.

Chuckling, I looked down at my watch and realized it was already past curfew.

"Don't suppose you have your cloak do you?" I asked.

"Nope," James shook his head.

I clapped my hands. "Let's hope we don't get caught out then."

Before we left I called over one of the Elves to us.

"Can you please deliver a red rose to Jessica Grimms; a Hufflepuff second year, tomorrow morning? You can just leave it on her bedside table, and add this note?" I asked, quickly writing down a note.

_Good morning beautiful, hope you slept well, see you in the Great Hall._

"Binky would be pleased to, Sir," the elf nodded, taking the note and promising to find a rose.

"Poor girl will think you're stalking her," Remus said as we snuck back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Nah, I'm no James," I laughed, dodging a whack from James that hit Peter instead.

**A/N: I think I'm getting better at writing long chapters. Please review. :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Secrets

**A/N: This chapter might be a little short because I can't think right today. **

**Thank you once again to FearIsButFearItself for being a great Beta!**

**Chapter 6: Secrets**

Sirius's POV

"Hide me!" I shouted, running into the Great Hall and ducking behind James.

The other people in the Hall looked up, but when they realized who it was that had shouted they went back to their lunch, no longer interested in the crazy acts of any of the Marauders, as long as it wasn't a prank.

"Honestly, Sirius," Remus sighed. "If you don't like the girl, just dump her."

It had been two weeks since I'd asked Jessica to go out with me. At first it had been fine, she'd hung around with us a bit, but then she wouldn't leave me alone and it was driving me insane! Every time I tried to leave the Gryffindor tower she'd be there waiting for me. It had gotten so bad I'd taken to wearing James's invisibility cloak just to get some privacy.

"It's not that easy," I whined, quickly checking around the Hall for the now familiar mane of black hair. Not seeing her anywhere in sight, I left the protection of James's shadow and sat next to him on the bench.

"Yeah," James agreed, handing me a ham sandwich. "She's so insane she might kill him if he tries."

Peter snorted into his pumpkin juice while Remus shot James a disapproving glance.

"Just dump her and get it over with," Remus said airily, taking a sip of water from his glass.

I shot a glare at him. "If you think it's so easy, why don't you dump her for me?" I asked.

"Me?" Remus looked startled. "Not a chance. I don't want to be jinxed!"

James burst out laughing and Peter nearly choked on his lunch. I was about to point out he'd just proved my point, when Jessica herself walked into the Hall.

"Oh look," Peter pointed at her. "Here's your chance."

James looked up and I didn't like the glint in his eye at all. "Oi! Jessica!" James called, waving his hands at her.

Jessica looked over at where we were and when she saw me, trying to make myself as small as possible, she walked over and wrapped her hands around my neck from behind.

"Sirius!" She squealed happily. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you all day!"

I thought glumly of the invisibility cloak in my pocket and wished I'd left it on. Trying to gather the same courage it had taken to ask her out in the first place, I turned around to face her and removed her hands from my neck.

"Listen, Jessica," I began. "I really don't think this is going to work."

Jessica looked shocked for a while before her eyes narrowed and she glared at me.

"Fine!" She snapped, turning and walking towards the Hufflepuff table. I could see her talking to her friends and two minutes later the girls around her were shooting deadly glares at me.

"I don't believe it," Peter said. "You weren't even jinxed!"

"This could be a good sign!" James grinned and I recognized the look in his eye as the same one he always wore when he was about to do something stupid that included Evans. "Maybe she'll say yes today!"

Without even waiting for us to reply, James scrambled out of his seat and went over to where Evans was sitting with her friends.

"He's a lost cause," Remus muttered, watching as Evans poured her pumpkin juice over James's head.

"Let me guess," I said. "She said no."

James nodded glumly, mumbling a thanks as Remus took pity on him and vanished the sticky pumpkin juice.

"Oh well! Do you know what will cheer you up?" I asked happily.

"A date with Lily?" James asked.

"Probably," I agreed. "But do you know what will cheer you up that's actually possible?"

Remus snorted at my wording, but James didn't seem to notice, instead catching on to what I was on about.

"A prank?" Peter suggested.

"Not just any prank," I grinned.

"A prank on the whole school," James cheered.

"Yep," I laughed. "And we start planning tonight."

Remus flinched and looked up. "Not tonight," he protested. "I have to see my mum tonight."

"Fine," James sighed, a little colder than usual. "We'll start planning when you get back."

Flinching again at James's tone of voice, Remus nodded and stood up. "Come on, we better get to History."

"Oh yeah, cause we wouldn't want to miss that would we?" I muttered sarcastically.

Once seated in class, Binns began to drone on about goblin wars and Peter soon fell asleep. Remus somehow managed to resist the sleepiness Binns voice induced and took notes.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that James was writing the date in our FRSO (Find Remus's Secret Out) book and marking that Remus was visiting his mum. When Remus looked over to him, James grinned and put the book back into his bag, while Remus looked suspicious, he didn't say anything, just frowning and then continuing his notes.

At around six o'clock Remus left the Common Room with the normal excuse of visiting his sick mum. Realizing none of us were going to get any homework done because Remus was gone, we packed up our books and went up into the dorm.

"This time, someone remember to wake up," James reminded.

Since Remus was the one who always woke us up in the morning, whenever he left school, we always ended up late for class.

Unfortunately, that morning was no different to any other morning without Remus; we woke up nearly twenty minutes late and had to run down to Transfiguration while still pulling on our socks and shoes.

"We're…sorry…for being…late…Professor," Peter panted, flinging the door of the classroom open.

"What's your excuse this time?" McGonagall asked, far too used to us being late.

"Remus is away," James explained. "He's the one that always wakes us up."

Evans glanced back at us before turning away with a look of disgust, obviously not impressed that we were once again late for class. McGonagall seemed to share Evans point of view too.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor, that's five each," she finally said. "Sit down; we've already wasted enough time."

With a sigh of relief that she hadn't taken more points off than that, we quickly made it to our normal seats at the back and I began taking notes while Peter and James played games on a scrap piece of parchment.

Normally, only Remus took notes, but after the first time he'd left when he'd had to spend every spare minuet trying to catch up, we decided that we had to take turns to keep notes every time he disappeared, that week was my turn.

The only lesson none of us ever managed to copy notes for was History, but luckily for him and with much jealousy from James, Remus was friends with Evans and always borrowed her notes.

**A/N: The next chapter is called 'Try outs' and should hopefully be out soon to make up for this short chapter. Please review. :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Try outs

**A/N: This was meant to be a quick filler chapter but has somehow managed to end up longer than the last one. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, keep it up!**

**Thanks to my Beta too, ****_FearIsButFearItself_****, for always doing a brilliant job!**

**Chapter 7: Try outs**

Sirius's POV

Barely containing my excitement, I burst through the door leading into my dorm room where I knew my room-mates were still sleeping.

"Guess what!" I shouted, flinging myself onto the nearest bed and narrowly missing James's legs.

Grumpily, James sat up and gave me an annoyed glare. "If the school isn't burning down, I don't really care."

"Even if the schools on fire, leave me in bed," Peter yawned, pulling his cover over his head in an attempt to muffle the noise.

I knew if Remus had been back, he would have been awake, but he hadn't got back from wherever he was yet.

Sighing loudly, I pushed James off the bed and watched with satisfaction as he hit the floor and got tangled in the curtains when he tried to get up.

With James up, I made my way over to Peter, who, unluckily for him, hadn't noticed me coming or seen me wake up James. Which is why he wasn't at all prepared when I ripped away his covers and used the spell we learned in first year for Clark to drench him with cold water.

He let off a girly shriek and glared at me, now fully awake. James looked over and laughed, finally successful in escaping the curtains.

"The water was uncalled for," Peter whined, looking around for his wand so he could dry off.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," I quoted, grinning wildly.

"Are you going to tell us what's so important?" James asked. "Or can we go back to bed?"

There was a cheer as Peter found his wand under his pillow and used it to dry both his clothes and bed.

"Well, I was down in the Common Room," I began.

"Wait," James interrupted. "What were you even doing awake so early?"

I arched an eyebrow at him. "It's eleven o'clock James."

"Yeah, but you're normally the last one up!" Peter exclaimed.

"I know, but I had to finish the Potion notes for Remus," I explained, James and Peter nodded in understanding; both of them had also had to get up early or go to bed late before to finish writing notes for Remus.

"Anyway, while I was finishing," I said, quickly getting back to my story. "I saw Carl Jimson, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, putting up a notice. They're looking for new players! Try outs are today!"

"Really?" James asked excitedly, his eyes misting over slightly as he thought of playing Quidditch.

"Yeah, they're looking for two Chasers and a Beater," I said.

Without having to say anything else, both James and Peter began to get ready quickly. Peter wouldn't try out, but he liked to watch and needed to be there, as would Remus if he was available.

Since both I and James had rich parents, we had good brooms, which would help us if we made it onto the team.

Personally, I wanted to be a Beater; it seemed like the best place for me, and it would mean I got to hit hard balls at everyone else. It would be the best position when playing against Slytherin.

James had told me before that he made a decent Seeker, but preferred playing Chaser; I had no doubt that would be the positioned he auditioned for.

The try outs started at one o'clock, so we barely had time to get some lunch by the time James and Peter were ready, but while they were getting dressed I managed to finish all of Remus's notes and hoped that he'd be back soon, my hands weren't used to writing so much.

Carl started by separating us into groups; all of the potential Beaters in one and the Chasers in the other. He had to tell some First years to leave, but otherwise it passed smoothly.

I was the only Second year trying out for the Beater position, but both James and Clark were trying for Chaser. This meant James wanted to get the position more than anything.

Once Carl had gotten rid of most people by seeing how long they could fly for, there was only me and two Fourth years; a girl and a boy, left for Beater, and James, a Third year girl, and two Fifth year boys trying for Chaser.

"Right," Carl announced. "I'm going to start with the Chasers. I'm the Keeper; all you have to do is score. One at a time please. Let's start with Chelsea."

The Third year girl nervously climbed on her broom and began throwing the ball into the holes. She did really good, managing to score nearly all of her shots. Then the two Fifth year boys had their turn, and finally James. Even though he looked really nervous, James also did well, and Carl seemed quite impressed, I knew that I was.

With the Chasers out of the way, the Fourth year girl started, hitting the bludger at the some team members, pretending they were the opposing team, while trying not to hit the other half of the team who she was meant to be protecting. While she managed to hit everyone she aimed at, she hit her own team a lot.

Next it was my turn, and I was very nervous. I gripped the Beaters bat in one hand, hovering in the air and waited for the bludgers to be released. Carl blew into a whistle and I flew higher into the air, trusting my broom to understand where I wanted it to go, I zoomed around the pitch, hitting the bludgers at the other players and hopefully not hitting any team members.

James grinned at me when I landed at the end of my turn, but I couldn't decide if it was because I'd done well or if he was just being a good friend.

Then the Fourth year boy got up. He also did quite well, but seemed to be panicking. Unfortunately, when you panic and have control of a Beaters bat with a bludger coming at you, he did what anyone would; he hit the bludger anywhere else but near him.

There was a cry of pain from the stands where the people hadn't made it onto the team and the people who were watching were. I turned around and immediately noticed Peter gripping his arm which was at an unnatural angle and seemed to be broken.

Without even thinking, I went straight over to my friend, noticing James doing the same. It didn't matter that we were meant to stay for the end of try outs, our friend was more important.

So instead of asking someone else to take him, we walked Peter up to the Hospital Wing, steadying him when he seemed about to fall over. By the time we got there, Peter was sweating and looked a bit sick, but he hadn't complained.

"What happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked, bustling over and helping Peter onto one of the beds.

"Stray bludger," I said, not really needing to explain more.

Madame Pomfrey huffed and then told us to leave, saying he would probably be free to leave tomorrow, so they didn't need to hang around.

"We'll come back later under the invisibility cloak," James whispered to Peter while I distracted Pomfrey by asking how much damage jumping off of a broom would do.

"Poor Pete," I said, leaning my head against Remus's bed where James was currently laid down, writing his Charms essay.

I was sitting on the floor, facing the door in case Remus came back, because we knew he'd want to go straight to bed so we'd need a little warning to clear our junk away and off his bed.

We normally did this; we chose whichever bed we wanted and set our things up, sometimes falling asleep, most of the time after Marauder meeting we collapsed onto any bed, hardly ever managing to get into our own bed before going to sleep.

Remus was the worst after his time away or for the few days before he left, he would walk into the dorm and collapse onto any bed. The first time it was a bit of a shock to walk into the dorm and find Remus curled up on James's bed, but we were all used to it now and would just choose another bed to sleep on.

It was actually quite fun, if Remus slept on my bed, I'd normally kick Peter or James out of one of their beds instead of just sleeping in Remus's spare bed because it was more fun to take someone else's.

"Well, I think Pomfrey will be safely in her office now," James said, glancing out of the window into the night sky where the moon hung in the air, nearly full. "Should we get the cloak?"

I nodded and James flung the cloak over us both. We had to be careful walking down to the Common Room and avoiding any late night studiers. The Fat Lady grumbled about being opened for what looked like no one, but she was used to it now since we went out quite often under the cloak.

The Infirmary was empty like we'd thought; just Peter laid down on one of the beds. There were curtains drawn around another bed at the back for privacy, but we ignored them, moving up to Peter instead.

"Hey, Pete, you awake?" I poked his leg, making him sit up and look around wildly.

"James?" He whispered. "Sirius?"

"The one and only," James grinned, taking off the cloak. "We brought chocolate."

I handed him the Chocolate Frog and flung myself into the chair beside his bed before James could. James scowled at me, but shrugged and sat at the bottom of Peter's bed instead.

"How's the arm?" I asked, peering at him.

His arm looked much better, it was in a sling and bandaged up, but at least it wasn't at an odd angle anymore.

"It's fine, should be fully healed by tomorrow morning and then I can leave," Peter shrugged, leaning back against his pillows.

"So," James said. "Who's behind the curtains?" He pointed to the bed that was closed off for privacy.

"Dunno," Peter said, helping himself to another Chocolate Frog. "They haven't left the bed so I don't know who it is."

"Let's go see then," I grinned mischievously, taking the cloak off James and pulling it over my head.

"Tell us who it is when you know," James ordered, taking my seat once I'd stood up.

I nodded before remembering they couldn't see me. "Of course."

Quietly, so I didn't wake up the mystery person or Pomfrey, I walked up to the curtains, and with a quick guess at what I might find, I entered the private space and stopped in shock.

Laid in the bed and covered in bandagers was Remus.

He was deathly pale and seemed to be asleep, though if the empty cup at the side of his bed was anything to go by it wasn't a natural sleep.

Shaking myself, I slipped back out of the private space and went back over to James and Peter.

"So, who was it?" James asked.

Still in shock, I muttered it too quietly and had to repeat myself. "Remus. It was Remus."

Peter sat back up in shock and James stood up from his chair, not saying a word and stalking over to the curtains that hid Remus from the rest of the wing.

He came looking as pale as I knew I was. "It is. It's Remus," he croaked.

Neither of us had liked seeing Remus like that, he looked peaceful, but there was no denying he was sick and would probably be in pain if he was awake.

"This is another thing for the book," Peter joked weakly, not managing to smile after we'd explained what he looked like.

We left quickly after that, promising Peter we'd be there when he left in the morning. We walked slowly back to the tower, not bothering with the cloak, just hoping we wouldn't bump into any teachers.

"Why do you think he was there?" I asked.

"Better question," James muttered. "Who hurt him?" His eyes turned angry after saying that, as if he'd love to kill whoever had hurt his friend.

"Maybe no one hurt him," I said quickly, knowing as I said it that it probably wasn't true and feeling anger build inside me at the thought. "I mean if we think about it, he disappears every month, maybe he's there."

"What? You think he did that to himself?" James asked. "Every month?"

"No," I admitted. "You'd have to be loopy to do that to yourself."

"Yeah, loony, loopy Lupin," James snorted. "Has a ring to it, don't you think?"

There was a mischievous laugh behind us, we both turned around to see Peeves laying upside down and grinning at us.

"I should report you I should," he taunted. "But I think I'll just take your advice."

Before either of us could ask what he meant, he answered our question.

"Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang, floating away down the corridor. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin."

"If he keeps that up Remus will kill you," I laughed.

"I'll just say he made it up alone," James shrugged, smiling.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. If all goes to plan, the next chapter will be called 'Discovery' and we all know what that means. Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Discovery

**A/N: Here it is! The chapter where secrets come out! **

**Thanks you once again ****_FearIsButFearItself_****, you're a wonderful Beta!**

**Chapter 8: Discovery**

Sirius's POV

"Ok," James began. "Going on what he looked like in the Infirmary, Remus shouldn't be back until at least tomorrow."

We were once again sat around in our dorm room, only this time we were on Peter's bed and had our FRSO book open in front of us. It was the day after we'd seen Remus in the Hospital Wing and after collecting Peter with his newly healed arm, we went straight into our dorm to study what we knew about Remus.

"That should hopefully give us enough time to figure out his secret," I added.

Luckily it was a Sunday, so we didn't have any classes to miss, though we did have some homework to do, we'd decided to just write it before class and concentrate on Remus.

"Well, we know he leaves every month," Peter reviewed, opening the book at the page with all the dates.

"He doesn't like his silver chain," I said, remembering how he'd refused to touch it when I'd found it on the floor.

"He's lying in the Hospital Wing now covered in bandages," James finished.

When put like that, we didn't really have many facts, just little things that wouldn't help us much.

"Okay then, do any of you have a calendar?" I asked.

They both shook their heads. "I have my moon chart for Astrology," James offered.

"That should do," I said. "As long as it has dates on it."

While James searched through his trunk for his moon chart, I flipped through our book and Peter pointed out random notes in the corners.

"Got it!" James exclaimed. "Read out the dates and I'll draw a red line from the day he left to the day he came back."

Instead of coming back over to Peter's bed to sit with us, James settled down on his bed with the moon chart, quill and red ink.

I read off the first date and when he came back, waiting for James to note it down before continuing with the rest of them. As we went on, James seemed to be getting paler, until once all of the dates were written down, he looked as bad as Remus had in the Hospital Wing.

"Are you ok?" Peter asked, watching worriedly as James began looking back at the moon chart with shaking hands.

"Look." James croaked. "Look at this."

Without another word, Peter and I rushed over to James and took the chart off him. At first, I couldn't see anything wrong with it, just random lines written over dates without any real pattern to it.

Then I realized that there was a pattern; every line started on a full moon, and then came finished nearly a week later.

"Something has to have gone wrong," I stammered out. "We have to have marked the dates wrong!"

"He doesn't like silver," Peter pointed out quietly, looking as pale as James.

I shook my head, refusing to admit that there was any possibility that Remus Lupin was a werewolf, my brain wouldn't accept it. My gentle, sometimes shy, friend could not be a werewolf. It was impossible.

"Impossible," I repeated out loud.

"What if we're right?" Peter asked. "What if Remus really is a w-werewolf?"

James and I flinched at the word; neither of us had wanted to say it, scared that if we said the word, we'd be admitting the possibility.

"Then we stand by him," James finally said, he sounded scared, but determined.

"Defiantly," I agreed. "We can't let this, this." I struggled to find a word that would describe the problem.

"Disaster?" Peter suggested hysterically. "Cruelty? Horror? Tragedy?"

"Furry little problem," James said, cutting Peter's rambling to an end.

"Furry little problem?" I repeated weakly. "Only you would take something as serious as being a werewolf and call it a 'furry little problem'."

Before any of us knew what was happening, we'd begun to laugh, and once started, none of us could stop. We laughed until our throats were sore and tears were rolling down our faces, finally hiccupping ourselves into silence when someone shouted outside our door to tell us to shut up.

"We're going to need some more information," I said, not needing to say what we needed more information on.

"I can steal one of the Third years DADA books," James offered.

We all knew we couldn't go to the library for information this time. None of us knew if the teachers knew about Remus or not; if they did we might have our memories wiped if they knew we'd figured it out, and if they didn't, we might alert them to the problem.

"Let's go then," I said, pulling myself off the floor where I'd fallen when we'd begun laughing.

Together, we walked into the Common Room, picking a Third year girl out who looked to be doing an essay for DADA; I walked forward to distract her while James got ready to grab the book. Peter was already in place to help me distract her.

"Excuse me," I smiled as the girl looked at me suspiciously. "Can I borrow your ink for a second?"

Still frowning at me, the girl handed me the ink. Carefully, I uncorked the bottle and searched the room for Peter, I saw him standing by a table where Evans and her friends were studying. Luckily for me, Peter stood next to Evans chair.

"Thanks." I said absently. "Hey Evans!"

Evans looked up, glaring when she realized it was me that had called her.

"What do you want?" She asked, shouting slightly because I was stood at the other side of the room from her.

"Just want to know if you suit the color black," I said innocently, casting a quick spell on the ink bottle and throwing it at her.

"BLACK!" She shrieked, leaping up off her seat with her hair dripping ink onto the floor.

"Yes, it _is _black." I grinned, hearing James snort from behind me.

Before Evans could do anything, Peter threw another ink bottle, but this time in my direction. He made it look like it was coming from Evans, but it hit its target and covered the Third year girl in blue ink.

It was amazing, without even meaning to we'd managed to start an ink fight. It was almost too easy for James to grab the book before escaping up to the dorm; Peter followed him up, dodging the streaks of multicolored ink flying in every direction.

I was about to leave too when the portrait hole opened and a Sixth year prefect with green and blue inked hair walked in with McGonagall. The fight immediately stopped.

"Who started this?" McGonagall asked, her voice a deadly quiet.

"It was Black and Evans," a Fourth year boy said.

"He started it!" Evans shouted, pointing at me.

"Both of you are to clean this Common Room without magic and report to my office for detention tomorrow night!" McGonagall thundered.

Sadly, we began to clean up with the mops and brushes McGonagall had handed us. Evans was grumbling about how unfair it was since she hadn't even thrown anything and I was just thankful Peter and James had managed to get away so that they could be searching more about Remus's 'furry little problem'.

By the time we were done, the Common Room was back to normal and most students had gone to bed, we placed the cleaning supplies to one side and began out way to the stairs leading to the doors.

"Just so you know," I said, stopping Evans before she could leave the room. "It was totally my idea to get Peter to throw the ink and make it look like you."

I heard her cursing my name and shrieking in fury, probably waking up the whole tower as I ran back to my dorm, laughing the whole way.

"Any luck?" I demanded the minuet I was through the door.

James nodded, both boys looked very pale. "There's no doubt," Peter said sadly.

"Remus Lupin is a werewolf," James announced in a very solemn voice.

**A/N: Right I'm going to leave it there, hope I managed to do justice to this chapter. Chapter 9 is called 'Confrontation'. Please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Confrontation

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed, keep it up! As always, a Thank You to **_**FearIsButFearItself **_**for being a wonderful Beta!**

**Chapter 9: Confrontation**

Sirius's POV

Two weeks had passed since we'd discovered Remus's secret. When Remus had come back from 'visiting his mum, he'd been a bit suspicious of our behavior, and understandably so too; we'd been dropping hints about how he could trust us and would stick by him no matter what. None of us wanted to tell him we knew the truth, I think we wanted to know he trusted us enough to tell us himself.

Unfortunately, Remus didn't seem to be getting the hint, and since the Easter holidays were coming up, we decided it would be best to confront him before the break.

Since all of us Marauders were going to the wedding of Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley in the Easter break, I was only spending the first week with my family and then I was staying with James for the reminder of the holiday.

"We need to decide how to tell Remus we know," I sighed, lying down on my stomach on Peter's bed, shoving his homework onto the floor.

Another Sunday that had found us sprawled around our dorm room and I thought idly of the fact we needed somewhere else to go for Marauder meeting or we were going to go insane always in the same room.

"Where is he anyway?" Peter asked, scowling at me and trying to pick up the essays that had scattered across the room.

James handed Peter a piece of parchment that looked to be a potions essay from his seat on top of his own bed. "At the library with Lily." It was hard to miss the way James's voice softened when he said Evans name.

"I think," I said sternly, dragging James out of his thoughts. "We should do it tonight."

"Tonight!" Peter squeaked, staring at me like I'd gone mad.

"Yes tonight," I conformed. "We only have one week of school left before we're all sent back home for Easter, and then we won't see each other for a week until the wedding."

James nodded slowly. "True, but do you really think that the best time would be the day before classes?"

"He's got a point," Peter agreed. "You know how Remus gets about class, would it really be fair to spring him with this and then watch him try to act like he's fine in class?"

"Better idea!" I jumped up, rolling myself off Peter's bed and onto the floor, landing on my feet. "We can tell him tomorrow morning!"

"Before class?" James asked. "Are you completely mental?"

"It would get us out of class," I added.

"I'm in," Peter said immediately.

James snorted, throwing Peter an amused look before turning back to me. "Ok, I'll do it, but Remus will kill you for making him skip classes."

With that sorted, we went down into the Common Room where some people were gathered around a piece of paper pinned to the notice board.

"Sirius! James! Congratulations!" Frank Longbottom cheered, coming over and patting us on the back.

"Um, thanks, I guess," I said, looking at him with a confused expression.

"Oh, don't you guys know?" Frank asked.

"Know what?" James asked, proving that, no, we didn't know.

"You got onto the Quidditch team!" Frank exclaimed, pointing at the notice board.

Immediately, we pushed our way through the other Gryffindors to see the notice and, sure enough, it was a list of the new Quidditch players, listing me for Beater, and James as Chaser along with Chelsea, the Third year girl who tried out.

There was an extra note saying anyone who made it onto the team had to go meet with the team captain that night in the Gryffindor changing rooms to be given Quidditch robes.

"Come on," I grinned. "We have to go tell Remus."

We'd been so caught up on the problem of what to do about Remus, we'd completely forgotten about Quidditch, so we were both thrilled to be told we were on the team.

Just as we'd thought, we found Remus in the library, writing quickly on a piece of parchment, sat next to Evans. Not even thinking about it, we grabbed Remus's arms from behind and picked him up.

Startled, Remus tried to pull away until he realized it was us and then he calmed down and seemed to accept the fact he had no choice but to go with us.

"Can you take my books with you please?" Remus asked Evans.

She took one look at the fact we were still pulling Remus out of the library and was already half way to the door, Evans nodded and started collecting all of their books. Remus managed to call out a quick thanks before he was out of the door.

"What's up?" Remus asked when we finally released him just outside the kitchens.

We'd received a couple of funny looks of other students when they'd seen us dragging Remus around, but no one commented on the madness that was the Marauders.

"Two things," James said, making me and Peter look at him in confusion. "The first; Sirius and I made it onto the Quidditch team."

Remus grinned happily at us. "That's great! You didn't even tell me you'd tried out!"

"In all honesty we forgot," I admitted. "Peter got hit by a stray bludger before the try outs were completed so we took him up to the Hospital Wing."

A brief flash of fear crossed Remus's face. "And the second thing?" He asked, changing the subject away from hospitals.

"You owe us a prank!" James laughed. "Remember we'd planned to do a prank and then didn't 'cause you needed to visit your mum?"

Judging by the look on Peter and Remus's face, I wasn't the only one who had forgotten.

Entering the kitchen, we sat down at the copy of the Gryffindor table and began to try think of prank ideas until we realized James and I had to meet with Carl for our Quidditch robes.

We left Peter and Remus by the Gryffindor tower and quickly made it to the changing rooms where the rest of the team was, most of them had just got there like us.

"Right, your robes are here," Carl gestured to three hooks where some robes hung in the Gryffindor scarlet. "Sirius, you'll need this."

I caught the Beaters bat he threw at me and then took my robes, placing them into one of the lockers Carl pointed at, though I kept the bat with me.

"That's everything, practice will start Wednesday night at six, don't be late," Carl ordered.

It was all over very quickly, and we were soon back in our dorm with Remus and Peter. James was inspecting my bat while I watched Remus try desperately to teach Peter how to do a charm we'd been given to learn.

Too soon we were getting into bed and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about talking to Remus the next day.

Morning came around the same as always; Remus waking up first and then trying to get us out of bed.

James and I got straight out of bed, but didn't bother even starting to get ready, and Peter sat up in bed, but didn't make a move to signal he was going to get out any time soon.

"Remember," James hissed when Remus got a shower. "We need to be subtle and not scare him."

"Are you not going to class today?" Remus asked amusedly when he came back and found us in the same positions he'd left us in.

"Not decided yet," Peter smiled.

Remus snorted, looking through his trunk for his robes, and then disappearing behind his bed curtain like always. When he reappeared he was dressed in his school clothes, just missing his robes and socks.

"Um…Remus?" I began.

Remus hummed to show he was listening, pulling on his robes. Watching him I decided to ignore James's advice and throw tact out of the window, instead improvising in a very 'Sirius' way.

"We found out you're a werewolf and were mildly curious about why you never told us," I said in a rush.

Remus froze in the act of putting on a sock and I wondered absently how long he could stay balanced on one leg before falling over.

James shot a glare at me; he looked about ready to hit me with my own beaters bat. Even Peter must have realized I'd said something worse than normal because he put his head in his hands and groaned, laying back down on his bed.

From their reactions I gathered we probably should have waited for a weekend before saying anything, even if this way we got to stay here for a day.

When I told them as much; Remus remained frozen, though a look of horror was now on his face, Peter didn't move, and James seemed to be contemplating whether to smother himself or me with his pillow.

"Oh well, good job us Marauders don't mind skipping classes!" I grinned, not in the slightest bothered by the tense atmosphere.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, the next chapter is 'Promises'. Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 10: Promises

**A/N: Right, I'm going to say that the last chapter was at the end of March, because then I haven't missed out Aprils Fools like I missed Halloween and Christmas (sorry for that).**

**Anyway, thank you for all the reviews! This story now has the same amount as Year 1 and it's not even finished yet! Keep it up please; hopefully I'll be able to say it has more next time!**

**Thanks to ****_FearIsButFearItself_**** my brilliant Beta!**

**Chapter 10: Promises**

Sirius's POV

The atmosphere was tense; Remus was still on one leg, maybe it was another plus of being a werewolf; I know I'd have fallen over already.

"Look," James said, startling me out of my random thoughts. "That came out wrong."

"Yeah," Peter immediately agreed.

"What Sirius meant to say," James paused and shot me a glare, to which I smiled innocently at him. "Is that we found out you were a werewolf ages ago, and have been trying to find the best time to tell you we don't care."

This got a reaction out of Remus; he straightened up, not even noticing that he dropped his sock on the floor without putting it on. He really should have put it on first; it's hard to look serious when you're only wearing one blue sock. Though somehow Remus managed it.

"You don't care," he repeated in a deadly quiet voice.

"Not at all," I said happily.

"You don't care that I'm a monster. You don't care that I could hurt you. You don't care that I could kill you. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Remus's voice had slowly gotten louder until he was shouting and I was reverently glad that we'd put silencing spells up before starting this.

"Well, it depends on who you're asking. For example, if you asked Evans she'd say we had mental illnesses, but if you asked me, there's nothing wrong with us," I said, knowing it wasn't really the right time for a joke, but needing to say something to lighten the mood.

"I think the only thing wrong with us is what house we're in," Peter spoke up, making everyone stare at him in confusion. "I mean, here we are, telling you that we're not going to abandon you like brainless idiots and you're trying to push us away. All because of friendship," he continued, snorting slightly. "We should be in Hufflepuff."

The room was silent for a moment, while we all thought over Peter's surprisingly wise words before Remus groaned softly, a smile tugging at his lips.

"A werewolf in Hufflepuff, that would be a disaster waiting to happen," he chuckled, sounding like he was remembering something.

"So, no more trying to push us away?" I asked hopefully.

"I couldn't get rid of you three if I tried, could I?" He asked, smiling now.

"Nope," James grinned. "We're Marauders to the end, and Marauders are forever."

**A/N: I know for a fact this is probably my shortest chapter, but I'm writing the next one while you read this, so not to worry, and it should be my longest yet. **

**That's right, get ready for 'The Wedding', the chapter starring angry parents, crazy dancing, pranks, and angry girls! Please Review! :)**


	12. Chapter 11: The Wedding

**A/N: Here's to d1996 who's been asking for AC/DC lyrics, sorry I couldn't use more than I have. **

**Extra Disclaimer: There are some lyrics in this that I do not own, they belong to AC/DC's song Back in Black.**

**Thank you to my trusty Beta **_**FearIsButFearItself**_**!**

**Chapter 11: The Wedding**

Sirius's POV

We were unfortunately at home for April-Fools day, something I personally thought the teachers had done on purpose so they didn't have to deal with us Marauders. Even though we hadn't done anything bigger than jinxing Snivellus all year (something we vowed to change after the holidays).

So after saying goodbye to all my friends, and saying I'd see them in about a week for the wedding. Admittedly, I was only at 'home' for a week before going to James's where I'd stay until after the break. Mostly because my parents refused to take me to a wedding of such 'blood traitors' as they put it.

I briefly saw Jessica with her parents; she sent me a glare that promised death if I even tried talking to her, so I ignored her and she returned the favor.

Kreacher was at the station to take me back; apparently I wasn't worth leaving the house for, not that I minded not seeing my so called family, I could still have done without seeing Kreacher too.

My house was filled with the happy sounds of my parents fawning over Regulus; it was enough to make anyone sick.

I noticed while I was walking to my room that Regulus had decorated his room in a way that screamed Slytherin, with green banners and snakes everywhere. As awful as it was, it did give me a brilliant idea. I went straight up to my room, which was bigger than Regulus's, I was proud to admit, and sent an owl to James, Remus, and Peter, asking for anything they had that would highlight my difference to my family (preferably something to do with Gryffindor) or just annoy them.

The Marauders replied brilliantly: To cover the silvery-grey walls, James had sent me big Gryffindor banners in bright scarlet and gold, Remus hadn't sent me anything that could be put up, but gave me a spell he assured me was a Permanent Sticking charm, that not even my parents would be able to undo. Finally, Peter sent me a muggle magazine that he said he stole off his cousin and thought might really annoy my parents.

I put the banners up straight away, using the charm from Remus and then testing it with my own magic, when they didn't budge I grinned happily, picking up Peter's magazine.

I wasn't able to hold in my laughter when I opened the magazine and revealed a mixture of posters of motor bikes and bikini-clad Muggle girls. Still laughing, I started by putting a few posters of just motor bikes up, thinking while I did it that I wouldn't mind having a bike of my own.

Then I picked up the posters of the girls and after a second of hesitation, stuck them on too, using the charm for all the posters. Even though I personally didn't see the appeal in the muggle girls yet, I knew it would annoy my parents, and that was enough for me.

To finish off, I used what Remus called a permanent marker to write some lyrics on my wall from a muggle band, I'd heard them from a muggle born in my year and thought they strangely suited me:

_Back in black _

_I hit the sack_

_I've been too long I'm glad to be back _

_Yes, I'm let loose _

_From the noose_

_That's kept me hanging about_

_I've been looking at the sky _

_'Cause it's gettin' me high_

_Forget the hearse 'cause I never die_

_I got nine lives_

_Cat's eyes_

_Abusin' every one of them and running wild_

I wrote up, using the charm again, just to make sure my parents wouldn't be able to remove them.

Satisfied that I'd done everything possible to annoy my parents, I laid back on my bed and grinned to myself, thinking that while I wasn't able to celebrate April-Fools properly, at least my family would hate my room now.

A loud shriek woke me up. I stood up and looked around for the noise, finally seeing my dear old mum in the doorway of my room looking around in horror at my new decorations and Kreacher at her feet, grinning nastily at me.

"What have you done?" She hissed at me, her eyes flashing angrily.

"What?" I asked innocently. "You mean you don't like it?"

She raised her hand as if to hit me and I forced myself not to flinch, staring at her instead until with another scream of rage, she stormed out of my room and went downstairs where I could hear her telling my father what I'd done.

Positive that was one conversation I wouldn't want to hear, I shut my bedroom door and began writing to the other Marauders, telling them what I'd done and what my mother's reaction had been.

Luckily for me, the days passed quickly as long as I stayed in my room and avoided all contact with anyone else in the house, this included Kreacher, which meant I was forced to sneak out of my room and steal food from the kitchens, something I thought was perfect practice for when I got back to Hogwarts.

Like all my time spent at the Black house, I couldn't wait to leave, and tackled James in a hug when he flooed over to pick me up, nearly knocking us both back into the fire place that was no longer glowing harmless green flames but burning red ones.

"I take it you didn't spend a wonderful week with your family?" James asked sarcastically as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his trousers.

"Not a chance," I snorted. "But I'm ready to go."

James nodded, helping me get my trunk into the floo to his manor. At last, I was back at the only place that had been like a home to me other than Hogwarts. I greeted Miss Potter with a hug as well, but Mister Potter was at work when I got there.

James seemed as happy as me to see a fellow Marauder; we all seemed closer after discovering Remus's secret, more like brothers than friends. I found myself missing the missing Marauders more than I had in Year One. Apparently they felt the same, since everyone wrote at least once a day.

Not soon enough for James and I, the 11th April finally rolled around and everyone was rushing around to get ready. We put on our red and black dress robes and then I watched with amusement as James's mum tried to tame his hair, giving up when she lost her comb for the second time.

"Can't beat the Potter hair," James winked at me, looking over at his dad whose hair was just as messy as James's, even if it was a little thinner.

"You know as well as I do that you dream of having hair like mine," I teased, running a hand over my hair and feeling it fall back into place perfectly, unlike James's that always looked like he'd been inside a tornado.

Mister Potter laughed, overhearing my comment before getting us both into the kitchen and picking up an old teapot.

"Right, since the Weasley family is quite big, added with the Prewett family and then all their guests, it will be a big party and we have to use a port-key," Miss Potter explained, joining us around the teapot.

We nodded, placing a hand on the teapot, feeling like someone had put a hook around my throat and dragged me forward, spinning me around and then spitting me out on a grassy floor. Somehow Mister and Miss Potter managed to stay on their feet while James and I were left sprawled on the floor.

The wedding was packed and I could easily see why it was taking place in a field instead of a family home like most were. There was what seemed to be a sea of red heads, as well as other pure-bloods from the Prewett side.

"Hey look!" James suddenly sad, pointing into the crowd.

I craned my neck to see what he was pointing at, but all I saw was the blurry figures in dress robes and the occasional flash of color that wasn't red.

Before James got to tell me what to look for, we were pushed into our seats by James's parents. Mister and Miss Potter were sat near the front since they were distantly related to the Weasleys and Prewetts (all pure-blood families were slightly related), but luckily for us, there were four seats near the back for us.

Peter and Remus were already seated by the time we found them, so we briefly exchanged words, not even managing to finish our short conversation before the wedding started.

My attention drifted as Molly and Arthur said their vows and stared into each-other's eyes, only waking up when the wedding slipped into the after party.

"What was it you were pointing at before?" I asked James, finding a table and sitting down with the other Marauders.

"Oh!" James grinned; I realized with a sigh that it was his Evans grin. "I saw Alice Prewett and guess who was with her?"

"Merlin?" I suggested sarcastically, making Remus choke on him pumpkin juice.

"Lily," James sighed blissfully, I highly doubted he'd even my comment.

"I'm sure she'd love to speak to you James, why don't we go find her?" Remus asked, smiling innocently.

"What?" Peter spluttered. "That's a horrible idea!"

James didn't seem to have heard anything after Remus's idea, standing up and immediately pushing his way through the crowd. The rest of us followed him reluctantly.

"That was mean," I commented.

"Ah well, it will be entertaining," Remus shrugged, sending me a mischievous grin that seemed out of place on his face.

"Defiantly a Marauder," Peter laughed.

We found Evans sitting next to Alice Prewett who was talking with Frank Longbottom. Frank looked thrilled to be talking to Alice and I suspected he might like her, I decided to test my theory.

"Watch this," I whispered to Peter and Remus, wondering where James was if Evans was with us.

I walked over to Alice and waited until she looked up at me before speaking. "Excuse me, would you like to dance?" I asked, holding my hand out to her.

Giving me a suspicious look, Alice placed her hand in mine and nodded slowly, Frank looked furious as we walked onto the dance floor, so I sent a wink at him, letting him know I understood Alice was his, he calmed down then, making me smirk as he blushed.

I danced with Alice for a bit, but soon got bored of the proper dance style; all pure-bloods could dance formally for weddings and other parties, so that they would uphold the family name.

Walking Alice back to her table with Evans and Frank, I decided to find the other Marauders, noticing the satisfied smirk on Evans face as a bad sign for James.

I found them sat at another table which, I was amused to find, was the furthest away they could get from Evans's table. Both Peter and Remus seemed to be trying not to laugh, and when I caught sight of James I realized why.

"I hope you know your hair's green," I commented, sitting down.

James sent me a dirty look. "I only asked her for a dance," he huffed, folding his arms.

"Not to worry," I grinned. "Green suits you; you should keep your hair like that."

This was too much for Remus and Peter, they burst out laughing, muttering things that sounded like; 'Potter', 'Slytherin', and 'green'.

"Anyway," James said, getting everyone's attention. "What are we going to do to liven up this party?"

"I actually had an idea for that while dancing with Alice," I said, snickering when James huffed again at the word dancing. "We should dance."

"Where's the fun in that?" Peter asked curiously.

"Well, everyone's dancing formally," I gestured to the dance floor.

"I don't like where this is going," Remus sighed, a look of resignation on his face.

"So," I continued, ignoring them. "Let's dance as crazy as possible!"

It took some persuading, but I managed to convince them to come with me onto the dance floor, and when a fast song came on, we began to dance (if you can call it that); jumping up and down, spinning around, laughing and being as crazy as possible, ignoring the stares we were getting from other guests.

Half way through our 'dance' two red headed guys joined us, they were obviously twins, and they danced just as crazily as us, finally joining us at our table when we were done.

"I'm Fabian," one of the twins panted. "And this is Gideon Prewett."

"Nice to meet you," James grinned. "I'm James Potter."

"Remus Lupin," Remus waved.

"Peter Pettigrew," Peter said shyly.

"Muggle-born?" Fabian asked. "Don't let Arthur know."

"Yeah," Gideon chuckled. "He's obsessed with muggle things."

"And you are?" Fabian asked me.

"Sirius Black," I smiled.

"Black?" Gideon blinked.

"Imagine that, a Black friends with a muggle-born, a half-blood, and a Potter," Fabian said.

"We're not friends," James claimed.

"We're brothers." Remus finished.

"We're the Marauders," I continued.

"Best pranksters in Hogwarts," Peter bragged.

Fabian and Gideon looked impressed with our friendship before shrugging and leaving us alone.

"Think I should ask Lily for another dance?" James asked, touching his hair nervously.

"Do you like being jinxed?" I retorted.

"Why don't you try asking her, she'd probably give you purple hair," James muttered.

"Fine, just watch me," I said, standing up and leaving the other Marauders at the table.

"Evans, I know you don't like me, but this is a wedding, so would you like to dance?" I asked daringly.

Grumbling about how crazy James was to like Evans, I sat back down at the table and ignored their snickering.

"At least I proved James wrong," I mumbled.

"How?" James demanded, waving a hand at my now yellow hair.

"You said it would be purple," Remus laughed.

"Oh well," I grinned wickedly. "Your turn."

"What!" Remus and Peter shouted.

That was how at the end of the night, Evans was laughing with Alice and Frank while we sat at our table, Remus now had Purple hair and Peter's was blue.

"I still think mine's the worse," James sighed, running a hand through his messy green hair.

"Your hair's always the worst, now it just looks even more like a birds nest," I snickered.

James smacked my arm. "I meant because greens a Slytherin color."

"When do you think the spell will wear off?" Remus asked.

"Knowing Evans, not until after school starts again," Peter muttered, glaring at me as if it was my fault, which it technically was.

"Oh well, time for one last Marauder trick before we leave," James said, glancing up at the night sky.

"Fireworks on three," I grinned, pointing my wand at the sky and watching as they copied my action.

"One," Remus counted.

"Two," Peter smiled nervously.

"Three!" We all shouted, shooting a spell out of our wands.

Everybody looked up at the sky as the fireworks erupted, in a red flash, leaving a red M against the stars. As we met up with Mister and Miss Potter to leave (Remus and Peter were staying with us) we heard people arguing that it was an M for Molly, and others saying it were meant to be a W for Weasley.

Gideon and Fabian, the twins, caught our eye as we walked away and grinned, letting us know that they knew that truth. It would always be M for Marauders.

**A/N: If that's not my longest chapter then I'm doomed to never beat my longest! Hope you liked it, please review! :)**


	13. Chapter 12: Explaining

**A/N: This is the last chapter of Year 2, but worry not; Year 3 is already out!**

**Thank you to ****_FearIsButFearItself_**** for being a great Beta. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Explaining**

Sirius's POV

Back at Hogwarts, time seemed to pass too quickly.

All too soon we were sitting down for our end of year tests and trying to remember everything we'd learnt that year. Personally, the only thing I seemed to have learnt was that Evans knew a lot of hexes.

By some miracle though, all of us Marauders passed the tests, which meant we were once again in our dorms sorting through all of our junk and trying fit it all in our trunks.

"Who brought_ Hogwarts: A History_?" I asked, holding up the book I'd found under my bed.

"That's mine," Remus exclaimed, taking the book from me and tossing it into his trunk. "I've been looking for that all year."

As the book flew into his trunk, I heard a small clink as it hit something made out of metal, and was instantly reminded that somewhere in his trunk was a silver chain. A strange object for a werewolf to have.

"Remus, why do you have a silver chain in your trunk?" I asked curiously.

James and Peter looked up; they too seemed to have forgotten about it until now.

"Aren't werewolves allergic to silver?" James wondered.

"Yeah they are," Remus nodded, looking nervous. "It was a Christmas gift from my dad."

"Why would your dad give you something you can't touch?" Peter asked.

"We're not on the best of terms," Remus said shortly.

"Why?" I pestered, unwilling to let it drop.

"Because he blames me for killing my mum," he blurted out, his voice catching on the last word.

Moments later, Remus was curled up on the floor. He seemed to be sobbing uncontrollably. Words poured out of his mouth between sobs, explaining the whole story; how he'd disobeyed his parents and gone outside, he'd only been four, but the consequences had been his mother dying and him being turned into a werewolf.

James and Peter looked devastated when they heard about his home life, but I was far too used to that when I was at home with my family.

I realized with a jolt that mine and Remus's home life was far too similar.

**– M –**

"I can't believe we're going to do this," Remus groaned, his hand tightening on the handle of his trolley.

"It'll be fun," James grinned, he was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Hope we don't get into trouble," Peter muttered.

"Don't worry, the Obliviators will sort it out," I laughed.

This didn't seem to calm him down.

"Ready?" James asked, leaning forward against his trolley a little.

"Go!" I shouted before Remus and Peter could change their minds.

We raced forward with our trolleys and burst through the wall into the muggle wall at the same time, scaring the muggles on the other side, as we apparently came from nowhere.

Once we stopped our trolleys we sat down in heaps of laughter, watching as the Obliviators of the Ministry had to wipe memories from the muggles we'd startled.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble," I said, catching sight of Kreacher stood next to my brother, both were wearing identical smirks that practically screamed that my mother would be hearing about what we'd done. "But it was so worth it."

James nodded in agreement, looking up at his frowning mum and dad. Remus looked nervously at his dad, but he didn't really seem to care what Remus had done. Peter's parents just looked confused; obviously they hadn't even realized Peter had done anything wrong.

"Write this summer," I called back as I pushed my trolley towards my brother and tried to resist knocking him over.

What a great year, I thought as my mother shouted at me for, once again, disgracing the Black family name.

**A/N: This was meant to be two chapters, but since they're so short, I made them into one. Year 3 is on my profile. Please review! :)**


End file.
